Reflejo roto
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Era un rostro poco familiar y, a la vez, representaba tus sentimientos. Esa nada que había en tu interior.


Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Pansy Parkinson" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Disclaimer: **Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**REFLEJO ROTO**

* * *

"_Like broken mirrors  
Reflections of an unfamiliar face  
We hide from the mirrors  
They might show our scars  
And hear us"_

Rise Against, Broken Mirrors

* * *

Cada paso que dabas resonaba en aquel pasillo como si estuviera vacío, pero a tus pasos le acompañaban otros cientos. Cuyos dueños no emitían ningún sonido. Nadie hablaba, nadie reía, nadie levantaba la mirada del suelo. Ningún Gryffindor, ningún Hufflepuff, ningún Ravenclaw. Ni siquiera los Slytherin se atrevían a mirar al frente cuando pasaban por allí.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts se habían convertido en fantasmas, moviéndose de un lado al otro intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, evitando los caminos principales y más transitados.

Intentabas controlar tus pensamientos, dirigiéndolos a cualquier cosa inofensiva y pacífica. No pensabas en tu familia, no pensabas en tus amigos, no pensabas en tus enemigos, ni siquiera pensabas en los desconocidos con los que te podrías cruzar.

Procurabas no enterarte de las noticias para poder seguir manteniendo tu fachada, para poder asistir a aquella clase y mantener una sonrisa de superioridad que aparecía cada vez con mayor facilidad en tu rostro. Te distanciabas por completo del mundo y de ti misma, huías lejos de todo, a un lugar recóndito de tu mente dónde creías estar segura.

Entraste en la clase seguida de unos pocos fantasmas más. Algunos Slytherin ingenuos, creyéndose los reyes del nuevo orden, hablaban en voz alta, nadie les miraba. Todos los demás observaban fijamente el libro sobre su mesa. Sin embargo, algunos alumnos miraban al frente, con el desafío brillando en sus ojos. Estúpidos. Estaban tentando a la suerte. Y tú ya sabías demasiado bien cómo terminaba eso.

Te sentaste en una fila del medio, evitando estar demasiado atrás para no llamar su atención, ni estar tan adelante que pensaran que querías participar activamente. Mantenías la vista fija en los apuntes, de vez en cuando la levantabas con una sonrisa fingida casi dirigida al profesor. Ya lo tenías todo memorizado; el comportamiento necesario para evitarlos; para complacerlos, pero no demasiado. Para sobrevivir siendo invisible.

Ni siquiera te molestabas en tomar notas, pero fingías que lo hacías, de vez en cuando apuntando alguna palabra suelta que escucharas y relacionándola con otras tantas que te inventabas. Era una buena forma de mantener la mente entretenida, de evitar los temas peligrosos.

Escuchaste risas delante de ti, levantaste la cabeza y pusiste la sonrisa de superioridad que se había convertido en tu marca. No necesitabas saber qué era lo que pasaba, tampoco querías saberlo. Solo necesitabas fingir, aparentar, sobrevivir. Nada más.

—Señorita Parkinson —al escuchar tu nombre dirigiste tu mirada hacia el profesor. Aquella sonrisa te dio escalofríos, sabías lo que significaba—, haz el honor de demostrárnoslo.

No necesitabas nada más, sus ojos lo decían todo.

Lentamente te levantaste, intentando mantener tu mejor cara de inexpresividad. Fingiste una sonrisa hacia Amycus y fuiste al centro del salón. Frente a ti había otro alumno, te miraba con repulsión, no quisiste fijarte en ningún otro rasgo. No querías reconocerlo.

Alzaste la varita, sin titubear, sin mostrar debilidad. Tenías que sobrevivir.

Tus labios se abrieron lentamente y la pronunciaste.

La palabra al salir de tus labios dejó un sabor amargo en tu boca, una sensación de quemazón que se extendió por todo tu cuerpo.

El joven intentó resistirse al principio, pero pronto comenzó a chillar. Gritó como todos terminaban haciendo. Mantuviste la varita alzada con decisión y la mirada fija en el cuerpo que se retorcía en el suelo, te abstrajiste por completo de todo aquello, intentando huir de los gritos, sabiendo que era inútil. Sabiendo que aquellos gritos poblarían tus pesadillas, junto con todos los demás.

Esperaste el tiempo prudencial, mientras lo gritos se hacían cada vez más agudos. Esperaste hasta donde sabías que él quería que llegaras. Hasta que tu compañero se desmayara por el dolor.

Cesaron los gritos y tú bajaste la varita lentamente. Te giraste hacia a Amycus y sonreíste con aquella sonrisa que te hacía sentir como si tuvieras una máscara en el rostro, una máscara que se cuarteaba con cada grito que tenías que escuchar. En sus ojos viste la aprobación, la satisfacción, y tu estómago amenazó con echar el escaso desayuno que habías tomado esta mañana.

Terminó la clase y recogiste tus cosas despacio, sin prisas, sintiendo la mirada resentida de algunos alumnos, sintiendo el escozor del odio de tus compañeros. Pero no te importaba, solo querías sobrevivir, solo necesitabas seguir adelante, sin sentir nada, sin decir nada. No era necesario.

Te saltaste la comida, hacía tiempo que no comías, tampoco era necesario, podías sobrevivir solo con el desayuno y la cena.

Tus pasos se dirigían apresurados hacia el baño de prefectos, hacia él.

Cuando llegaste, él todavía no estaba allí.

Caminaste alrededor de la bañera y terminaste frente al espejo. La ropa te estaba holgada, y el rostro permanecía inexpresivo; ojos opacos, sin ningún sentimiento en ellos. El maquillaje cubría perfectamente las ojeras y le daba un aspecto saludable, pero aún seguía sin tener emoción.

Era un rostro poco familiar y, a la vez, representaba tus sentimientos. Esa nada que había en tu interior.

Escuchaste la puerta abrirse tras de ti y te giraste para verle. Él mantenía su sonrisa de siempre y la luz en sus ojos, esa chispa de energía que a ti te faltaba. No sabías cómo lo hacía, cómo podía sobrevivir y seguir siendo él. No lo entendías. Lo odiabas por lograrlo, y a la vez era el único modo de sentir algo. A pesar de que no quisieras sentir nada.

Los sentimientos eran peligrosos.

No dijisteis nada, nunca lo hacíais. Él sabía qué era lo que necesitabas, y estaba dispuesto a dártelo.

Sus besos eran cálidos y mandaban una descarga eléctrica por todo tu cuerpo, lo reavivaban. Despertaban sentimientos dentro de ti que habías estado reprimiendo durante todo el día. Era doloroso y a la vez placentero.

Su piel oscura destacaba tanto contra la tuya, te gustaba ver ese contraste, poner una de tus manos en su pecho desnudo.

Él era cariñoso, sus caricias iban despertándote de aquella hibernación, haciéndote arder lentamente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, deshaciendo la máscara que te colocabas todas las mañanas antes de salir de tu habitación, borrando cada una de las sonrisas que tenías que fingir durante el día, te liberaban de aquel peso y te permitían ser la niña asustadiza que en el fondo eras.

El placer se abría paso en tu interior junto con todo el dolor que acumulabas. Era una mezcla explosiva y adictiva, que te obligaba a estar todos los días en aquel baño. Esperándole, rogando por sus caricias, que él te daba gustosamente, sin preguntarte, sin indagar en la máscara que te colocabas.

Él solo permanecía acostado a tu lado después, mientras te recomponías, mientras las lágrimas se secaban y, poco a poco, ibas construyendo tu máscara de nuevo.

Cuando los dos os vestíais, él te dedicaba una sonrisa, te besaba y desaparecía.

Al mirarte al espejo, volvías a ser aquella chica extraña y a la vez familiar. Aquella que no dejaba traslucir ninguna emoción, aquella que no se permitían sentir nada fuera de aquel baño.

Al mirarte recibías ese reflejo roto de lo que antaño fuiste.

Y al cruzar la puerta volvías a ser un fantasma más de la escuela que solo quería sobrevivir.

* * *

FIN


End file.
